A World Wide Web home page for the resource is maintained as part of the Washington University Department of Chemistry home page. Information on staff, equipment, service, and types of experiments can be accessed via the home page (under "departmental resources" at Department of Chemistry, Washington University - http//www.chemistry.wustl.edu/~msf/). The home page provides general information on ionization methods, research interests of staff members and provides reprints of research publication of members of the resource.